


The Witch's Servant Male Version

by WernerLombardi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WernerLombardi/pseuds/WernerLombardi
Summary: The Witch of the Wilds saved your life, and to show her your gratitude, you swore taking care of her and her house. No matter what task she asks you to do, you would do them without complaining. Today, though, when she arrives, she asked you to do some strange tasks. Will you able to do them all?See notes at the end of the story.





	The Witch's Servant Male Version

The Witch of the Wilds saved your life and now you are her servant forever. You clean her castle, attend her wounds and give her massages after a long day of work. You do everything she asks you to do, never complaining. This day, she asked you to bath her. You looked at her with a shocked face but nodded anyway.  
“Come to my room with me. I want you to undress me and then bath my body, my servant.” Again, you nodded a little bit confused by her tasks, but you never complain.  
She stood on the center of the room and you slowly started taking off her boots and gloves. Then you take off her hat and you go to undoing the buttons of her dress. After every button was undone, you gently removed her dress off of her body, revealing her black skivvies. At this point, you started to have second thoughts about all of this. The Witch of the Wilds never let anyone to enter within her chambers, not even see her nude, or undress her.  
“What’s wrong, my servant? Why you haven’t finished undressing me?” She asks you a little angry.  
“Sorry ma’am, it’s just I don’t know if I should continue with this task, because-“ the Witch turns around and looks you annoyed. You can clearly see that she’s angry. You swallow, fearing that she’d kill you.  
“I said that I want you to undress _me_ and _bath_ me. Remember that I don’t like to repeat myself. So finish undressing me so I can get a hot bath.” She said with annoyance in her voice. You look down and swallow hard, nodding twice before going behind her and undoing her bra. Carefully you removed it form her chest and you now proceed to take off her briefs. After that, you are staring at her gorgeous naked body. The Witch smiled at you by the way you are looking at her.  
“Yes I know, my body is gorgeous, but can you stop staring at me, servant? I really want to take my bath.” She says and you shook you head to recover from your stare and help her getting into the bathtub. The hot water relaxing her tense muscles as she groans relieved to be in the hot bath. She let you massage her shoulder and legs to lower even more the tension in her muscles. She sights in relief as you massage her limbs with your hands.  
“You know, to be a mortal, you have magical hands, servant.” She shays sighing again. You loft her left arm and started rubbing soap on it carefully. Gently, you wash her hand and fingers like they were porcelain. After you finished washing her left arm, you do the same with her right arm. After that, the Witch lifter her left leg. Getting the idea quickly, you started cleaning the leg just like you cleaned her arms. After cleaning the right leg, the Witch got up and you help her going to the next bathtub. There, she doesn’t lay on the water, but she sits, showing you her back. With a cloth, you wash her back and give her some massages to it. After that, she shoe you her front, where her perfect shaped and gorgeous breasts are and her perfect toned belly. You can’t help but blush seeing her curves. At that she giggled and said. “What? Afraid that I’d do something to you? You have seen naked women before, don’t you? So why o afraid of my attributes?” She asks you softly.  
“I have seen naked women before, yes. But no one was as perfect and gorgeous as you, my lady.”  
She just giggle a little more by that. “Aww… you sure are cute and a gentlemen. But as I said, I want you to wash me. Now continue with your work.” She said sternly at the end. You nodded and proceed to wags her arms pits first, then her belly, leaving her breasts for the end. After cleaning her belly, you go now toward her breasts. You don’t want to, but you have to, otherwise the Witch will get angry at you. So you slowly started soaking both of her breasts at once with water and then with your hands with soap on each, started massaging her breasts gently. The Witch can’t help but moan as you do that, clearly enjoying the feeling of your hands on her chest. After putting the soap on them and rubbing it with your hands, taking care to clean her nipples as well, you wash away the bubbles with water using you hands. When the soap went away, you gently massage them again so there wouldn’t be leftover of soap. After you finish cleaning her breasts, the Witch get up and said.  
“Now is the turn of my thighs and vagina to be clean, don’t you think?” She said smiling to you. You nodded and to the same thing you’ve done to her breasts: soaking her thighs, then put soap, wash away the soap, massaging her thighs again. To her vagina, you just used one hand, and you did it quickly: just a hand with soap, rubbing it on her vagina, wash away the water, and that’s all. After bathing the Witch, you help her get out from the bathtub. You take some towels to dry her. You wrapped the bigger one around her torso, hiding her chest, belly and thighs. You grabbed another smaller towel and started drying her legs gently. You can feel the smoothness of her skin as you dry them. After drying her legs, you guide her to a chair, where you proceeded to dry her arms with new towels. After drying her arms, only her torso is left. Before you can do anything, she said: “I loved your care washing my chest, belly and thighs, but I think that they are already dry, hmm? Now, dress me with my sleeping clothes and tomorrow you will wash my hair, yes?” You nodded as you go to fetch her sleepwear. Her clothes are white, as her skin, but less tight. It consists on tow pieces. The bigger one is a coat that is wrapped around her shoulders that covered all of her body. The other part, the smaller one, is a tape that is being wrapped around her waist to avoid it can get open by movement. You take the big clothing and wrapped it around her shoulders, as she always do. Then, you make sure that the coat doesn’t fall before you tied the tape around her waist, just tiding it tight enough to not let the coat open itself and fall.  
“Thank you, my servant. Now, guide me to my chambers. I think that bath me and set me to sleep will be your new chores besides the other you have.” You nodded as you guide her to her chambers. As you two entered, you can’t help but to stare at her. God she is beautiful on that sleepwear. You guide the Witch toward her bed, but before she says something to you you open the bed, take her hand, made her sit and lay onto her bed. Then you took the bedsheets and cover her frame with them.  
“I was about to tell you to do the same.” She giggles. “I think that you are way more aware of my needs than most servants I’ve had.” She said. “You will sleep with me in my bed.” She said.  
“Wh-what?!” You asked not believing your ears.  
“Yes. You’ve done a great job, that I’ll allow you to sleep with me, in my room, I my bed. But don’t you try anything else, or I’ll tale away your life.” She answered.  
After a few seconds to recover from your shock, you said. “Sorry, ma’am, but I don’t think that I should sleep with you in your bed. The… floor is enough for me.” You said. The look of disappointment and upset on her face made your blood go cold.  
“I told you, I don’t want to repeat myself. So take off your clothes, put your sleepwear and get within my bed with me.” She said sternly, firmly and angrily. _‘Gosh.’_ You thought. _‘She really likes me to sleep with her, even if I shouldn’t.’_ You went to your room and change into your sleepwear, that only consists in a white loose-short-like-boxer and a plain white shirt that is wider than your shoulders, so sometimes it fall crossing you. You made your way up to the Witch’s room and entered. There, she’s looking toward the window, waiting for you. As you enter, you say: “Sorry for making you wait, my lady.”  
She immediately smiles and pat the other side of her bed it’ she right hand, inviting you to get inside the bed. You obliged and do as you were told, moving carefully the sheets and getting inside of her bed, laying on your left side, looking at her, holding your head with your hand. She lay onto her right side, facing you, smiling, with a hand holding her head. You smile too to her.  
“You know… there is something that I am not familiar with, and it is about sex.” She said. You blushed a little by that, but answered anyway. “Okay, but why you’re not familiar with it? Surely there must be someone whom you had sex before.”  
“No. I haven’t gotten anyone to do that. So… I was thinking…” Immediately you realized what she means. She wanted to have sex. And with you. Thoughts of that rush through your mind until you spoke again. “But why me? You saved my life, and I swore to serve you for the last of my days. Why you’d like to have sex with me? I am nothing than a servant.” You said. She only giggles and put her other hand on your waist, bringing you closer to her. “Do you really think that any men would love to have sex with me? Every single men fears me. But you don’t. For 5 years, you have been my loyal servant, and you never showed any kind of fear towards me. I mean, the kind of fear by just seeing me. You fear me when you do things that I don’t like. But still, you’ve never tried to escaped before.”  
“I am grateful that you saved my life, that’s all. I won’t turn down on you just because everyone fears you. My life as gratitude.” You said. Her smile got wider after you said that.  
“And that’s why I want to have sex with you. You know how to please a woman, and because I do not have any experience with sex, I don know what to do during it. Or how my body will respond while we’re in it.”  
“So, because my experience and knowledge about women, you want me to show ho your body responds and guide you.” You finish her plan.  
“Exactly. So, how do we start?” She asks.  
You think about how to start for a few seconds. _‘How can we start? I know that I cannot get out of this situation because is what she wants. And her body… God! Her body is really gorgeous. Like a Goddess. But, at the end, who am I to deny something that she wants? I am her servant until I die, so I must do whatever she asks me to do. The first thing that I always do when I had sex, was kissing each other. I think that’d do well, after that I can kiss her neck and then shoulders, following her chest delicately. Massaging her breasts and sucking them the best way to do. Then eat her vagina with my lips and after all of that, penetrating my penis on her while we kiss and touch. Yeah, that’s do pretty well.’_  
“Okay, the first thing we have to do is kissing.”  
“You mean, kissing our faces?” You giggled at that.  
“No. Kissing in our mouths, my lady.”  
“Ohh… that’s it? That way we do sex?”  
“No. That’s only the beginning of doing sex. Sex can be done in different ways. It’s just that for someone that doesn’t have any experience with it, it’s better to start slow.”  
“And we have… kissed… what it’s next? Should we be with clothes?” You just smile at that.  
“First, the following thing after kissing is a surprise. Second, it is way better if both persons are naked. But that is just a part of it. It is best to let me handle this, my lady.” You said smiling.  
She looks at you with hope in her eyes smiling. Her face is full of trust. She trusts you. And that’s enough for you to start. You take gently her face within your hands and leaned closer. She does the same.  
“The feeling is better if you close your eyes.” You said. She closes her eyes and you pressed your lips on hers. Then you force gently your way with your tongue into her mouth, she gasped by surprise but doesn’t complain, she even mated to surprise you when she made her way into your mouth with her tongue as well. Her lips and tongue are soft. Her tongue’s movements in your mouth smooth, as are yours. As if each could read your minds, both of you enroll your tongue around themselves as your lips moves on each other’s mouth, fighting for dominance. After a few minutes you broke apart slowly. She looks at you and said.  
“Wow…”  
“There is more of it, you know. We are just getting started.”  
“And that’s enough for me to continue doing this.” She said smiling. Both of you rearrange in the middle of the bed, you on top of her, and she looking up to you expecting you to continue.  
You lean closer and she is ready to receive your kiss, but you lean to her neck. Your lips are pressed against her soft, smooth and very sensitive neck. She gasps when you start leaving kisses on her neck. You can feel her heartbeat increasing on your lips as you put more and more kisses there.  
“Oh… gods… oh… it feels so good… oh my god…” she starts whispering as you continue doing your job.  
Your hands go to the tape on her waist and untie it without her noticing. Slowly, you take off her sleepwear on her shoulders, and quickly but gently you start kissing her shoulders as well and on her clavicle .  
“When did you-? Oh… yes… please…” she said moaning. You fill her neck and shoulders with kisses and now you are heading to her chest. You put gently kisses on the first part of her chest, just as she put her hands on your back and breathing a little faster. Her heartbeat increasing slightly as well. You continue kissing her chest as you got to the sides and down. You choose to estimate her right breast, so you move lower on it, to the areola and nipple.  
“(gasp)… oh… (gasp)… can’t… (gasp)… that feels so go-(gasp)-od…” she moans and breathes a bit louder.  
The hand on her right shoulder goes to her left breast, and she moves up and down once her torso, obviously not believing the stimulation that that is giving her. With your mouth, you bit gently her right nipple, and she dig her nails on your back. You don’t mind though, knowing that this is her first time, and that you’d make this night unforgettable for her.  
The Witch’s mind was full of lust and pleasure, not believing how good her body feels on your touch and kisses. _‘Is this how sex is? How much have I lost? Soo... good… can’t think on anything else. Why am I feeling so warm on my crotch? And why do my breasts respond so good by his touch? Doesn’t matter anyway. Feels so good…’_ She thinks as you finish kissing both of breasts. You got up a little and took of your shirt before leaning closer to her.  
“I told you that there is surprises.”  
“Yes…” she said gasping and recovering. “My body feels warm… why is that?”  
You just smile and said. “Do not worry, my lady. You’ll know it soon. Let me remove you sleepwear.”  
She put her elbows on the bed and lift her torso so you can remove her sleepwear. After removing it you ran closer to her face and said. “This is one of the best parts. Feeling each other’s torso against your chest, you’ll be able to feel the other heartbeat and warmth. The most exciting part…” you said as you pressed your chest against her breasts, feeling how big and firm they are against you, and she feels how muscular your chest is. She gasps again and takes deep breaths to feel more of your chest with her breasts as she put her arms on your back.  
“Is… is this the best part?”  
“One of them, yes.” You said as you lean closer again to kiss her. She was anticipating your mouth to come into hers and gladly accepts you. Only this time, she her tongue enters your mouth fiercely, wanting dominance in the kiss. You don’t let her, though, fighting as well for the dominance of your mouths. After a few minutes, you two broke apart, tasing for air. Her arms on your back pulls you tighter on her chest, feeling her fast breaths. Her hard nipples feels so good against your chest they feel like some little needles. From all women you slept with, no one has ever had this kind of breasts and nipples. Not even their mouths were as good as it is the mouth of the Witch of the Wilds. She is perfection to you.  
“Now…” you said after some minutes of staying like that. “We are going to continue with sex.”  
“Is there more of it? Haven’t we finished?” She asks. You smile and shook your head.  
“We still need to do some things to finish first.”  
“Okay…” she said catching her breath. “I thought that that was it. But I trust you, servant. You may continue.” She said. You got to her crotch level and gently pull away her legs.  
“This might feel… strange the first time. But you will love it, my lady.”  
“If you say so.”  
You slowly approach your lips to her vagina. When they made contact, the Witch choked on her own moan. She grasps the sheets with her hands and her breathing gets faster. You start licking her clit and her moans and groans get louder as well.  
“Oh… god… you were right… oh… god…” she gasps and moans.  
You do that for a few minutes until she finally spoke. “It’s… a lot warm there… I think that I am going… to…” and she had her first orgasm of her life. She gasps and moans as you got up and removed your pants, revealing your already erect member, 7.5 inch length.  
You got above her once more, kissing her again once  
“That’s... all? Have we… finished?” She asks a bit tired.  
“No.” (Gasp from her) “We still need to do one more thing. This might hurt a little, but you will get more of what you have been feeling… just that I amplified by ten. Nod to me when you feel that you are ready.”  
“Wow… okay… do it then.”  
You position yourself. Your penis just some millimeters from her entrance. You wait for her to nod for a few seconds, letting her catch her needed breath. After some more seconds, she nodded to you, and you proceed to introduce your member inside her.  
The Witch was prepared for many things. Death. Torture. Attacks. But not even the previous hour of her body responding magically and exquisitely under your hands prepared her for the pleasure that your member gives her going in ad out. In and out. She lost control of her own body. The only thing that she can feel, is how your penis go in and out rhythmically. She has to breath faster than ever, and her hear feels like it’s going to leave her chest. And she loves those feelings. _‘Sex with my servant was_ **way** _better than I have anticipated. My body is feeling warmer than any touch he gave me. Oh god… he’s so good at this…’_ she thinks.  
You are having a better feeling, though. Her entrance is the best you have ever felt. Not so loose, not so tight. It’s just perfect. But you knew that already. Her whole body is perfection, remember? Anyway, you go in and out slow at first, but then you got faster, taking her bu surprise and pleading to you to not stop.  
“Don’t stop… oh yes… faster…” And faster you go. As the minute passed by, you know that you are close to cum after do that for nearly 4 minutes. The Witch, wanting more, hugs you as you continue doing the movements of going in and out.  
“I think… that I will…” she starts saying out of breath  
“Do not… hold back… my lady…” you said out of breath as well.  
“Cum… inside me…” she said.  
“As you.. say…” you answered.  
Few seconds later and both of you reached the orgasm. You cum inside her, getting her wish. Both of you stay on that position: you standing and she hugging you, supporting her body with her arms wrapped around your neck and her legs around your waist. After a few moments, you collapsed both of you gently on the bed, with her on top of you. You two catch your breath for a moments before she speaks.  
“That’s it? We have finished?”  
“Yes. That was it, my lady.”  
She smiles and kiss you gently on your lips. “Thank you. I’ve never felt those responses in my body before.”  
“I am here to serve you, ma’am.”  
She giggles and sighs. She rest her head on the pillow on your left side . Only now you realize how good you positioned her body on top of you her breasts are in the perfect position, on you pectorals, her legs are just above your own legs, her belly is on your belly, etc.  
“I’m feeling… tired… is that normal?” She asks softly.  
“Yes. It is normal to feel tired after sex. Sex can help to fall asleep.” You said.  
The only sound that she made is an acknowledgment sound falling asleep just as fast. You put the sheets over both of your bodies, making sure to cover her frame up to her neck. You caress her hair, setting it loose from its tied. You kiss her forehead and close your eyes smiling, knowing that you accomplished another task that she asked you, making her happy, and finally falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> First, I don't know where this story came from, but I loved writing it.


End file.
